One Dark Night In His Car
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Mikan is in an unmarked car working as a cop. As she was to go home, a car sped past her. Ignoring the feeling she's seen the car before, stopped it, on a deserted dirt road...'Any dangerous weapons on your figure' 'Not unless you want to count my...'


**O**n**e D**a**r**k** N**i**g**h**t**.**.**.**I**n** H**i**s **C**a**r

(Sirens)

"Pull over the vehicle immediately." Mikan's voice said serious and demanding over the cars speaker, her blue and red lights flashing inside her rear and front dash of the unmarked Police cruiser. The customized Black Civic Volvo with red and yellow flames on the hood pulled over onto a deserted dirt road as Mikan shook the feeling that it looked familiar.

"Alrighty boys after this one I'm heading home." Mikan said over her cars radio system as she pulled her cruiser right up behind it. "Rodger that. You should have went home hours ago though Mikan, you need the rest it's three in the morning for gods sakes!" the dispatcher who tried to get her to go home said. Mikan roller her eyes as she pulled her flashlight from her belt and walked over to the car. She didn't like that fact they were off the Interstate and on a dirt road away from it to where no one could see the lights.

Mikan walked up to the drivers side window and tapped on the class. She couldn't see who it was because the widow's tint was to dark. The window was rolled down and Mikan's eyes slightly widened from the shock "Na-Natsume?"...actually...she wasn't really to shocked about this, he'd done worst.

Natsume's eyebrow rose as he looked up to the female cop, then smirked. Mikan tried to find the right words...well...this was awkward. "Um...D-Do you know how fast you were going?" Natsume just shrugged looking at her. He thought it was funny that she tried to act serious and demanding.

"You were going eighty-five in a sixty-five miles per hour zone that twenty MPH over the limit. Then..." Mikan tapped the window with her flashlight a bit. "The tint is too dark so I suggest you get that fixed quick before you get pulled over again." Mikan blinked almost forgetting the police procedure "Do you have any alcohol in the car? Have you been drinking? Any dangerous weapons on your figure?"

Natsume shook his head "Unless you want to count my" "Don't! Say it." she said quickly catching onto what he was about to say. "I'll need to see your drivers license also."

"Polka, you know I have a drivers license and it's valid..." Mikan still held out her hand for her to see it. Natsume sighed "I don't have it with me." Mikan shook her head she couldn't believe him, he left home for who the hell knows what and didn't have his license. She got up every morning before he went out to make sure he had it. You expect him to have it~ and he doesn't.

"I'll run your plate through the system. I'll be right back." Mikan walked back and sighed as she sat in her cruiser. The idiot. Mikan ran her fingers through her hair pulling it back frustrated. She pulled out paper from the seat beside her.

She blinked as she watched Natsume get out of the car to do something to his seat. He closed the door and leaned on it. She shook her head thinking it was nothing to worry about. She turned off her lights, she didn't need them any more, she was one that liked to conserve. She got out and walked over to Natsume.

"Unfortunately Natsume I have to cite you on the Speeding and tinted windshields it'll all come down to 34,174 yen equal to 353.84$ in the US so either way you want to pay it is up to you. Please sign here." she said holding out the citation and a pen.

Natsume looked down at it and back up to her. "Is there any way that I could bring it down?" Mikan shook her head. "Come on Polka you know that I don't have that kind of money."

"I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do." she said as she still held it out to him. He sighed at took the paper and signed it. She looked down at it and nodded and handed it to him. "This is the court date you need to have it in by, if you want to protest in court you'll have to call earlier."

Natsume still looked down at the ticket. "Are you SURE there is nothing I can do to at least...make it half." Mikan sighed again. Natsume was pretty hard headed. You can't get anything through to him. "No Natsume there is nothing I can do with-in my power. I could cut you a small break with the speeding and only make it fifteen over the limit, but that's really it."

Natsume sighed "Okay. Fine." Natsume opened his car door and before Mikan could do anything he grabbed her wrist and pulled, all she saw was the quick movements of everything around her and her back felt the black leathery interior of the cars' seat that was placed backwards in the relaxed position. Mikan's eyes where still widened in shock as she looked all around.

Her nerves waved in pleasure as she felt his warm body leaned on her. He shut the door and it seemed to get more crowded and hotter. His big callused hands were placed on her hips and moving upward. She gasped as she felt him fondle her breasts through the thin material of her uniform.

Mikan moaned as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He worked on the uniforms buttons which included the part that was tucked into her pants. Mikan moaned again as his tongue worked over her lips eventually allowing him to explore. He threw the uniform back onto the back seat. He was displeased to know that she wore a tee-shirt under her uniform.

His hands slipped under the tee-shirt, reaching underneath her back and unclasped her bra. Their lips briefly disconnected as Natsume touched his forehead to hers. They both looked into each others eyes not saying a word. Then in one swift move the bra and tee-shirt were found in a pile with the uniform.

He kissed her temple down to her cheek and jaw where she moaned from the sweet spot her hit. He moved down her neck to her collar bone. Mikan moaned louder as he took a pert pink nipple into his mouth gently running over it and flicking it with his tongue. Mikan's back arched as he switched over going to same with the other.

While in all the the pleasure, Mikan didn't notice him reaching for the cuffs on her belt loop of her pants. Mikan thought nothing of it when he brought his hands to hers holding them behind the seat but that was until she heard the zip sound of the closing on her petite wrists. Her eyes flung open as she tried not to believe what had happened. She pulled her arms up and out...no dice the where cuffed together behind the seat of a car. Which was uncomfortable.

"Na-Natsume!" his finger reached down onto her lips in a shushing motion which worked. His mouth moved down her stomach to her waist where his hands now lay. He couldn't go any farther until her undid the belt which he did with ease. He slowly moved the pants down from her hips to just above the pantie line.

Mikan couldn't see what he was doing she could only see as much as her chest in the way would aloud. She couldn't sit up because of the cuffs so everything he did and after was a mystery to her. She could not look down at him she could only look up at the cars ceiling. Mikan's face turned red as she felt her pants go past her knees then her ankles leaving her all for him to see.

Even though she could not see him she knew he was smirking with some sort of malice. "You're already wet." it wasn't a question. It was a statement that just made her blush harder and him grin more so. His now smirking lips ran down farther past her stomach to...Natsume propped the back of her knees onto his shoulders and moved up so her back was bent in away that if she looked down she could see everything that he was going to her.

His tongue entered her and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Mikan tried not to buck her his as he flicked her clitoris. "Na-Natsum~e, gah!... Hah. Hm~ stop! We-we can't do this he-here!" She tried to convince him.

"Why not?" he asked his hot breath on her caused her thrash her head side to side. 'Sa...Someone m-might See! us. Hn." Natsume smirked as he ignored her statement and kept doing what he was doing. Mikan on the other hand didn't like the idea of doing this even if it was at night on a deserted road...were they were completely alone. She tried to keep a straight mind but that was hard to do with Natsume pleasuring her.

Her legs slid off his shoulders at one on each side of his waist when he moved up kneeling where he was to take off his shirt...and soon his pants. Mikan started to feel uncomfortable with her shoulder blades against the leather seat. "I hate leather." she said not knowing she was saying it out loud until she heard Natsume speak up.

"Personally I love leather. It's easy to clean after things like these." Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume smirked again positioning himself in front of her before kissing her once again before thrusting into her. Mikan moaned loudly wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted to have her hands in front of her so she could smash their lips together more.

Mikan's mind was totally lost. She didn't know that Natsume was now kneeling on the seat forcing her closer so that now only her back was the only part of her supported by something. Mikan's moans got louder,and louder. She felt herself being thrown over the edge, a knot in her stomach proved it. A few more thrusts... and she was. She gasped as the wave rushed through her before feeling the pressure build up again.

Natsume on the other hand had the stamina to keep going. Eventually throwing Mikan into another rough climax. He grunted, his thrust went faster trying to reach his own.

He could feel Mikan close around him again, and pressure built also...until he found his release the same time as Mikan's. The lay there panting looking at each other. Like wow. Mikan's eyelids were heavy but she knew she couldn't fall asleep yet. Not like this. Meanwhile Natsume also had an inner fight about going another around with her.

He stayed inside her not moving out as he spoke. "Mikan. Where are the cuff keys?" he asked kissing her. Mikan's eyes widened as a deadly realization hit her trying not to panic.

"Na-Natsume. The key to the cuffs uh...I don't have them with me...they're at the station...and the spares are at home." Mikan good mood turned upside down as she realized she forgot the keys to the cuffs! Natsume looked at her and shrugged.

"This is what you get for your forgetfulness. We can go home..." he smiled wickedly at a thought. Mikan's eyes widened. Oh shit. "But then you'd have to deal with me carrying you into the house, ass naked, while I search for the house keys. Imagine what the neighbors will think especially at five in the morning."

"Natsume you sadist! You can't do that to me!" Mikan shrieked. Natsume smirked. She knew fully well he could and would do it. Then when they get in the house. He won't bother with the cuffs and just throw her on the bed for another round. He was a sadist a true blooded sadist! '_This is what I get for going on eHarmony!_'

_

* * *

Random story... wasn't even a poll choice...I want to clear up the thing about me being...experienced as you people think I am. We~ll haha funny story... um...I'm not... I'm still a virgin...this is the out come for having 4 older brothers and 2 younger, with a twin. The four olders have orgies with their girlfriends note not wives, yet they think I should get married first, figure that one out. Damn siblings, you too Eva! Their not like that over you!_

_Eva: Because I lost my virginity Way~ before they said I should get married first so it was too late for me.  
Silent: Sure sure...Bitch (looks at brothers) Bitch(es).  
_


End file.
